


tabloids & trainwrecks

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poor Adrien, dumb hashtags, poor everyone in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day twenty-three: rumors</p><p>Ever wonder where you and your special someone can go for a quick little kiss session? Just ask Ladybug and Adrien, they’re sure to know! Our sources say that Ladybug has (read: willingly!) stepped in to save her secret boyfriend’s cute butt a couple of times just so she can plant some on him before they both have to return to work! Top three places where #Ladrien has gone for their sessions include secluded rooftops (hmm..sexy!!), Adrien’s own bedroom (squeal!!!), and in the dynamic duo’s secret hideout (poor Chat Noir!). Where do you think we should look for Ladybug and Adrien next? Let us know in the comment section!</p>
            </blockquote>





	tabloids & trainwrecks

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!! these hashtags were awful oh my god. some fics do it well but some make it cringe-worthy so i hope this isn't unbearable to read :/ 
> 
> anyway, i'm a horrible cheater. i didn't do day twenty-two bc it was hard. also we had a power outage for like 24 hours yesterday so i just kinda....quit. anyway, as a high school journalist, this was the worst thing i've written (but it was fun as hell!!!) i've been taught to spot the trashy stuff from like 80 miles away so it was funny to actually write it.
> 
>  **EDIT:** i changed the title to _tabloids & trainwrecks_ bc i was not happy with the hashtags. also do u get it bc this entire series is a TRAINWRECK.  
> anyway. enjoy!

**CONFIRMED!**

Welcome back, lovely readers! Are you all ready for the latest ParisTeen Gossip this week? Because we’ve got a brand new juicy scoop!

According to a close source, there’s a little something-something going on between our favorite teen model and Parisian superhero! You heard it here first, Ladybug and Adrien Agreste are most definitely romantically involved!

Our sources say that he “just loves her” and she’s willing to do “just about anything ” for him.

There’s definitely something there. Have you seen their chemistry?

* * *

Gabriel drops the pink magazine down on his desk, exhaling as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Nathalie,” he calls, and his assistant steps inside the office, clutching her tablet in hand.

“Yes?”

He gestures to the magazine. “Did you see this?”

Gabriel can see the how she’s hesitant before she answers.”I don’t think it was run by public relations.”

He chuckles under his breath. “We all know he’s obsessed with her, as most boys his age.”

“It’s infatuation,” Nathalie can’t help but crack a small smile.

Some sort of infatuation, indeed.

“But this is just embarrassing,” Gabriel turns towards the windows of the room, staring out at this as he usually does when conversing. “We don’t need sleazy journalism tarnishing us.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it,” she suggests, because maybe it would go better between them.

(She says maybe skeptically. Most conversations between Gabriel and his son didn’t usually end in Adrien’s favor.)

“I have, before. When it was mild. This is just getting out of control.”

They both are silent, and Nathalie watches him turn back towards his and clasp his hands together on his desk.

“You are on to something, though. He might have an idea where the rumors are coming from.”

* * *

**#LADRIEN OR #LADYNOIR?**

All week, Twitter has been heating up!

For almost two years, the city of Paris has been watching Chat Noir pine for Ladybug. She’s only returned his affections playfully, but hopeful fans believe that one day she will return them for real.

Or at least, they did until now!

The duo’s faithful fans have suddenly split themselves in half with the recent light shed on Ladybug’s new secret relationship.

Which side do you pick-- #Ladrien or #Ladynoir? Vote in Glamm Girl’s Twitter Poll, @GlammGirlMag!

* * *

“Now, Adrien is leading with twenty more votes.”

Adrien groans into his pillows again before glancing up at Plagg. The kwami sits inches away from him, still laughing next to his phone.

“This is _not_ funny, Plagg,” Adrien hisses. This was very, very,  _very_ bad.

Plagg is cackling. Adrien glares at him, but it doesn’t stop.“It’s hilarious. People are actually _mad_ that you’re ruining Chat Noir’s chances! This is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“The worst part is the _names!_ ” Adrien whines. “Who even came up with these?”

Plagg visibly shrugs, and about a minute passes before Plagg gives him another update.

He snorts. “These people are not happy about you!”

“Which me?”

“Adrien.” Plagg clears this throat (whatever throat a kwami actually _has_ ) and mimics the words. “‘ _Adrien has no right to stomp all over Chat’s heart like that! So rude!_ ’”

 _Of course!_ Adrien thinks sarcastically. _Because I’m definitely “stomping all over” my own heart._

“I’m literally losing in a poll against myself.”  Adrien flops back down into the fluffy pillow.

* * *

**BEST SECRET MAKE-OUT SPOTS REVEALED!**

Ever wonder where you and your special someone can go for a quick little kiss session? Just ask Ladybug and Adrien, they’re sure to know!

Our sources say that Ladybug has (read: _willingly!_ ) stepped in to save her secret boyfriend’s cute butt a couple of times just so she can plant some on him before they both have to return to work!

Top three places where #Ladrien has gone for their sessions include secluded rooftops (hmm..sexy!!), Adrien’s own _bedroom_ (squeal!!!), and in the dynamic duo’s secret hideout (poor Chat Noir!).

Where do you think we should look for Ladybug and Adrien next? Let us know in the comment section!

* * *

“Father, do you really think any of this is real?” Adrien asks.

This cannot be happening

The tabloids were having a field day with the apparent news of Adrien’s relationship with Ladybug. Which was true. But not the way the press was reporting it.

“That’s why I’m asking you, Adrien,” his father gives him a stern look. Nathalie stands behind him, looking blank as usual.

He knows he’ll have to lie to get out of this. If any of the real information got out, it would be even worse than what they were dealing with right now.

“It’s not. I’ve talked to her a couple times, but I don’t know where this came from.”

“We can’t have all of this drama before I release the fall line,” Gabriel says, stepping towards the window that Adrien stands by.

His son doesn’t say anything, arms crossed as he puts on a straight face to cover his emotions. (Gabriel knows exactly what he’s doing, he taught it to Adrien anyway.)

“It’s fine if you have a crush, but control it.”

Adrien stares up at his father, realizing he’s trying to be sympathetic. He gives a firm nod, glancing back out the floor-to-ceiling windows to minimize the rest of the conversation.

Like he did when they first talked about Ladybug, Gabriel pats his son on the back before he and Nathalie leave the bedroom.

“Are you going to talk to the public relations department, sir?” Nathalie questions quietly as if to make sure Adrien doesn’t hear.

Gabriel nods, straightening his suit jacket. If anyone’s going to try to hurt his son, it’s not going to be the crazy press.

* * *

**LATEST ON THE LADYBUG LOVE TRIANGLE: A FIGHT BREAKS OUT!**

Chat Noir is definitely getting defensive!

Last night, the superhero was spotted outside of the Agreste mansion, and he most definitely had some words to say to the boy who’s stolen his sweetheart away from him! We hoped, for Adrien’s sake, that it was nothing too mean! Many sources have to disagree, though. Chat was deeply upset!

Maybe Ladybug will be able to fix the mess between the boys. There’s no way that Ladybug would be okay with the two most important guys in her life fighting!

Come on, get it together for her!

* * *

There’s no way to cover this up.

 _Leave it to the press to mix up my secret identity with my love life,_ Adrien thinks as he scrolls through the article on his computer monitors.

He was only coming home from patrol, but with all of the assumptions, he wasn’t really surprised that it was a mix-up.

“This is a horrible mess,” a voice whispers from behind him. He turns quickly to see Ladybug hanging from her yoyo in the window.

_And now Ladybug’s mixed up in all of this too._

“I am so sorry!” He rushes over to the window to help her inside. “None of this was supposed to happen--”

“Did he say anything?” She presses. “Did he say anything to you? That’s so..unlike Chat that I just don’t…”

Adrien hides the grimace that was bound to cover his face before he answers. 

“No.. he actually just stopped by to ask how we were doing.” Another lie. It sucks to hide everything from her, his father, and his friends, but there are a lot of things at stake and he can’t exactly explain to the paparazzi that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

Ladybug looks perplexed for a moment. “He--he did?”

Adrien nods. “He just wanted to let me know he was happy for us.”

Her eyes linger on his for a full minute before she draws him in for a hug, burying her head in his chest. “I hate that you’re involved in all of this.”

“It’s okay,” he breathes into her hair.

“And I’m so glad that both of you are so great, and can deal with this like normal people.”

Adrien smiles above her, resting his chin on top of her head as she tries to steady her sporadic breathing.

He wants to distract her, but everything revolves around the drama and it’s kind of hard to forget about. So he jokes, because it’s his best way to make things better.

“You know,” he starts, “some of them were funny. Like, you never have saved me just so we can go off somewhere.”

Ladybug snickers. “We did that _one_ time, but it’s not like anyone knows about that!”

“And--and the _names!_ They’re pitting me and Chat against each other,” he laughs.

“I voted in that poll, you know.”

“For us, I assume?”

“Of course,” and she’s laughing with him. It’s a good look on her, and he’s glad he can cheer her up for a bit. Even if tomorrow, there will probably be another magazine claiming that she visits him at night too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope the hashtags weren't too bad!  
> thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
